Miranda Lawson
Miranda Lawson is a protagonist in Mass Effect Galaxy, Foundation, Redemption and is a squadmate of Commader Shepard in Mass Effect 2. She also appears in Mass Effect 3. She is one of Cerberus' best operatives but leaves Cerberus after learning that her father is working for The Illusive Man. She is also a romantic interest for Commander Shepard(male). Involvement Mass Effect Galaxy Miranda is currently a part of Cerberus and helps Jacob Taylor through missions and acts as his informant. Mass Effect: Foundation Miranda tries to find Commander Shepard's corpse and to bring them bakc to life, but things didn't go so well during Foundations. Mass Effect: Redemption After a few months after the destruction of the Normandy, she meets up with Liara T'Soni and Feron on Omega. She tells Liara that they share a same goal and takes Liara to meet The Illusive Man.Miranda also tells Liara that the Blue Suns has Shepard's body and will give it to the Collectors. Cerberus wants Shepard's body. Just before Feron and Liara goes through the Omega-2 Realy to reach the Shadow Broker's base, she told the Illusive Man to defeat Tazzik who will hit the Omega-2 Relay. When Liara aqquired Shepard's body, she meets Miranda at the Lazarus Research Station. Miranda tells Liara, they may not able to bring the commander back to life after looking at their injuries. Liara tries to convince Miranda to let the dead rest but Miranda interrupts Liara by telling her that the Collectors moght have done the same thing. Mass Effect 2 Lazarus Research Station Awakening Miranda is first seen looking above Commander Shepard and gives them a sedative to calm they're heart rate. She awakens them by telling them there is not much time and that someone is using mechs to attack the station. She helps Shepard through the station until she drops radio silent. She was waiting for Jacob, Shepadr and Wilson to arrive at the escape shuttles, only to shoot Wilson dead. Jacob asks why did she do that, in which she responds by telling them that Wilson was the mole in the operation. Eventually she, Jacob and Shepard leave through a shuttle. She then asks some questions reguarding the past events the Commander occured and to see if they got their memories still intact. Freedom's Progress She helps the Commander to search for any clues of the missing colony. At the end of the mission she argues with Tali on who gets to keep Veetor for information or safety. Loyalty After the mission on Horizon, she asks the Commander to help to rescue her sister on Illium. She and the commander fight through Eclipse mercs and mechs until they reach the terminal. She blames her friend as the only loose end and wants to kill him. Though Shepard can stop her from shooting him, causing Enyala to shoot him instead. Both of them sees Oriana safe with her family at the terminal and wants to go. Shepard can convince her to at least talk to her sister. Fight against Jack After gaing both the loyalty of Miranda and Jack, they end up fighting against each other. Miranda can lose her loyalty to Shepard if they side with Jack or she remains loyal to the commander if they sided with her. However if Shepard convinces both of them to save their energy for the Collectors, they both remain loyal. Romance A male Shepard can flirt with her multiple times before she notices about the Commander's attraction for her. If she and Shepard stays in a romance she will invite him to the engineering deck just before the suiceide mission for something "special". Lair of the Shadow Broker The broker calls her "perfect miss Lawson" upon meeting her and knocks her out by throwing his table against her. Later, Liara will ask Shepard if he is fighting for Miranda or something else. Mass Effect 3 If she survived the suicide mission in Mass Effect 2, she will then return to fight against the Reapers. She first sends the Commander a email to meet her on the Citadel. She states that she is on the run from Cerberus and is worried about her sister being kidnapped by her father. She later sends another email to meet through a communication signal in the spectre office. Shepard can warn her about Kai Leng bring in the attempted coup. She will remark that she needs to be on her guard. She later meets Shepard in her private room on the Citadel. She asks them if they can provide resources for her. They can refuse(making her leave immediately) or to give her the resources. If Shepard gives her the resources she will admit on trying to install a control-chip in Shepard's mind as a safeguard. Shepard encounters her again on Horizon, lying on the ground with her father with gun point.Miranda will shoot out her father through the window with her biotics. If she was badly injured, she will die at the hands of Oriana and Shepard, also giving them a tracker she placed on Kai Leng. However, if she survived the injuries then she will still give the Commander the chip on Kai Leng's location and leaves happily with Oriana. Mass Effect 3 Citadel After Shepard has defeated the Mysterious Clone and retaked the Normandy, then she can be invited to the apartment for a drink. She will talk about Maya Brooks and that they closed down her favourite sushi bar. Shepard will eventually receive a invatation to the casino. When they arrive she will wear a red dress trying to enjoy the evening like normal people. She can also be invited to the party by the Commander. Goodbye Shepard can say goodbye to her in the final battle on Earth. She wants Shepard to come back alive. Romance When Shepard meets up with Miranda on the Citadle, she will ask if he still has feelings for her. He can reply "yes" or "no". After she blames herself for trying to put in the control-chip in Shepard's head, Shepard can comfort her and they will make love in the private room. Miranda says goodbye to Shepard in the final battle. Family *Sister: Oriana *Father: Henry Lawson Allies *Friend/Romantic Interest: Commander Shepard *Partner: Jacob Taylor *Liara T'Soni *EDI *Joker *Grunt *Urdnot Wrex *Jack(Sometimes) *Mordin Solus *Thane Krios *Tali *Samara *Legion(Determinant) *Garrus Vakarian *Kasumi Goto(Determinant) *Zaeed Massani(Determinant) *Javik(Determinant) *Kaidan Alenko *Ashley Williams *Feron *Niket Enemies *The Collectors *Reapers *Tazzik *The Illusive Man *Kai Leng *Enyala *Shadow Broker *Wilson *Jack(Sometimes) Category:Humans Category:Cerberus Category:Ex-Cerberus Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Biotics Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Love Interest Category:Normandy Crew Category:Determinant Category:Mass Effect: Redemption Category:Mass Effect Galaxy Category:Mass Effect Foundation Category:Doctors Category:Bioware Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes